


Offer Me That Deathless Death

by ameliaproblems



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaproblems/pseuds/ameliaproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has been keeping a secret from Zayn, but he should know that Zayn will always give him what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me That Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Maya!
> 
> Special thanks to [Jaya](http://www.slashter.tumblr.com) and [Fee](http://www.jurassicniall.tumblr.com) for betaing!

Liam had been pulling away from Zayn for days, and he’d hoped Zayn was too busy with tour stuff to notice, but Zayn noticed everything, especially having to do with Liam. Liam had miscalculated his plan, though, not remembering that they would be on the busses all night a week after he had started avoiding Zayn. But Zayn would be on the other bus with Louis, and Liam could just sleep, or (as he had been doing lately) lay in his bed and staring at the ceiling until he passed out from exhaustion.

When he walked onto the bus that night though, something wasn’t right. Niall and Harry weren’t shouting at each other from across the bus, and he couldn’t smell the normal barrage of junk foods they consumed through the night. It was quiet. As he was looking around he heard the door shut and lock. Liam whirled around to see Zayn standing in front of his way out, the windows only opening at the top.

Zayn didn’t look happy, he didn’t even look mad, just sort of sad and nervous. “You could have told me you wanted to break up, Li. I think we should talk though, but after that I’ll leave you alone.”

What? Break up? Zayn wanted to break up? No. Zayn thought he wanted to break up. No. His body reacted of its own accord, he would do anything to convince Zayn to stay, that he needed him.

“No, Zayn, please. I love you. I’ll prove it. I’ll do-I’ll do anything. Don’t-I need you. Please” Liam sunk to his knees in front of Zayn, whose fingers automatically wound into his short hair, pulling him forward to rest his cheek against Zayn’s warm thigh. 

“Liam, babe, I don’t want to lose you. Ever. But I need to know why you’re avoiding me. You have been since we did that scene last week. Did I do something wrong? Am I not taking care of you?” Zayn’s voice had started to rise in panic, his hand tightening, but not hurting, never hurting. 

Zayn had impeccable control, pushing Liam’s limits, but never crossing the line. Liam had never safe worded in the course of their relationship, something that he was quite proud of, but he also knew that it was Zayn’s knowledge of his body and responses that made them so perfect for each other.

“You might not mind losing me if I tell you what’s wrong.”

Liam felt Zayn’s slender fingers under his chin, pulling his face up so Zayn could see his eyes. 

“There is nothing you could ever tell me that would make me want to leave you. You’re mine, right? Because it’s seems like you’ve forgotten that this past week. Which is a discussion we’ll be having after you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me. I haven’t been able to touch you all week, Liam. You have denied me of yourself, and that is unacceptable. Especially when it could have all been avoided.”

Zayn’s tone of voice made Liam shiver -- he loved it when Zayn talked about him like that, as something that Zayn was entitled to touch and handle as he pleased. Liam’s favorite moments were ones like these, where he was sprawled out before Zayn, fidgeting under his cool regard. Especially because he knew the fire that blazed through Zayn for him. For Liam. Simple Liam from Wolverhampton.

Zayn was a god among men and he chose Liam to give his love and affection to, to take in hand, to own.

“Zayn, I-I don’t want to talk about it. You can punish me, but I just want to forget about this.”

“Oh, I will punish you, boy, you can be sure of that. But I refuse to continue this when I know you’re hiding something from me. Something big.”

Liam muttered “fuck” under his breath.

“Language, boy, don’t make me spank you before we sit down and have a long chat.”

Zayn sat down on the couch and hauled Liam up with him, into his lap. Liam loved it when Zayn made him feel like this, small enough to cradle and hold. He curled into his dom’s chest, hiding his face and breathing in Zayn’s scent. 

“Now, what’s wrong, babe? Tell me.”

“Iwantyoutoputmeinchastity” Liam forced the whole sentence out in one puff of air, completely unintelligible.

“Speak up, love, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

“I, um, I want you to-to put me in chastity. Like a cock cage. But you don’t have to. I know you made that face when we saw it on that website a while ago. Just forget it. I don’t want it anymore.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“I’ll put you in chastity. I'll lock your little cock away, keep you from touching it, keep you from coming. Never apologize for wanting what you want. Especially when it’s to give more of yourself to me. We’ll order a cage tonight, and next time we have a day off I’ll put it on you. Now, I believe we have the matter of you avoiding me to discuss.”

-

The cage arrived three days later at their hotel in a discreet brown box. When Liam and Zayn open it together Liam had to stifle a giggle.

"That's not going to fit, Zayn. They must've sent the wrong size."

"It'll fit, Li, trust me."

Of course Liam trusted him. There was no one he trusted more. Not even himself. The cage did fit, but it took a little time. Zayn was so patient, waiting for Liam's erection to go down, sliding the plastic tube centimeter by centimeter over his cock. It snapped into place with a loud click in the room that was otherwise silent except for their breathing. Zayn threading the plastic belt all the way around, connecting the ring around his balls to the rest of the cage.

Zayn pulled a small gold padlock out of his pocket, which surprised Liam a little bit. The cage had come with a little plastic lock that was cut off when the cage was to be removed. Zayn had done his research. He made eye contact with Liam, kissed the padlock and then clicked it shut through the hole, locking Liam's cock into its new home.

He lifted the plastic and let it drop heavily on Liam's balls, causing him to shudder. "Looks good, babe. You like it?"

Liam was too busy revelling in the sensation of being locked in chastity, and staring at the gleaming key hanging from Zayn's neck to answer.

Zayn tugged on the cage a bit, to get Liam's attention, "I believe I asked you a question, boy."

"Yes, Zayn. I love it. Thank you." Liam felt warm all over. Zayn positioned himself against the wall with Liam between his legs. His nimble fingers ran up and down Liam's pliant, open body, tweaking a nipple and tapping along his caged dick.

"I love it too, Li. Now you're all mine, aren't you? Can I fuck you now? Would you like that? Knowing that I'm getting off with your body, but you can't? Maybe I'll sit you on top of me so we can both see your little cock all nestled in it's cage."

Zayn rubbed his thumb against the skin pressed through the holes in the plastic. "I don't think your cock knows it can't get hard, Li. It'll figure it out when you don't come tonight, though. Or anytime soon."

Liam whimpered at the way Zayn was talking to him. This was everything he wanted. He had bared his soul to Zayn and now Zayn was taking care of him. Liam was lowly chanting his name like a prayer and Zayn continued plucking at his nipples, one of his hands shifted under Liam, finger circling his hole. 

He keened when Zayn slid out from under him, leaving him on the bed alone. He came back quickly, though, lube and a condom in hand. Zayn paused to take in the sight of Liam sprawled out on the hotel bed, stripped bare under his gaze, wearing nothing except for the cock cage. 

Liam fought the urge to curl over, cover himself; his childhood insecurities still told him he wasn’t good enough, especially for someone like Zayn. But Liam knew Zayn liked to look at him, had actually instituted a rule that Liam be naked when they were on their own for the night, it was tricky with all the people around them, but he knew Zayn would protect him.

Zayn was just standing at the end of the bed, his eyes zeroed in on Liam’s dick, he smirked to himself and tossed the lube onto the bed, pushing Liam’s knees towards his chest as he settled back down. Liam had always loved Zayn’s tongue, it made Liam’s skin sing, if the high keen that flew out of Liam’s mouth when he felt the wet heat make contact with his hole was any indicator.

“I’ll make you feel so good, baby. Now that your cock is out of action it’s all about your hole, isn’t it? Your pretty, pink pucker all ready to be loosened up to stretch around my cock.”

Zayn particularly liked to rub his stubbled cheeks around Liam’s hole, making him shake at the sensations flooding his body, but unable to move out of the way with Zayn pressing his legs into his torso. “Tsk, boy, let me work, stop squirming.”

A lubed finger circled Liam’s hole, catching on the edge as Zayn pressed slightly into the opening. “Zayn, please, please.”

“Yes, Li? What do you want?”

“Want you.”

“Want me to what, boy?” Zayn added another finger, scissoring into Liam, preparing him to take Zayn’s cock. Liam groaned loudly, shifting his body down to take Zayn’s fingers more fully.

“Use your words, boy. C’mon.”

“Fuck me, please, Zayn. Please.”

“Sure about that, Leeyum? You won’t be able to come? You sure you want me to fuck your little hole? Won't be so little when I'm done with it, it'll be all slick and loose, look just like a pretty, pink pussy. Would you like that, baby? Want me to fuck your pussy, make it nice and tight around my cock?" His fingers were scissoring in and out of Liam's hole.

Liam shuddered, his hole spasming. He had never thought about how good stimulation to his ass would feel when his cock was out of the picture. This was beyond his wildest dreams.

Zayn flipped them over and pulled Liam up onto himself. "Climb on, babe, easy does it." He patted Liam's side like he was a horse. Liam lowered himself onto Zayn slowly, reveling in the sensation of being owned, used for Zayn's pleasure and denied his own.

Another small smack to the side let Liam know that Zayn expected him to start moving, picking up a good rhythm, the sound of slapping skin and harsh breathing filled the room.

Zayn's fingers tightened around Liam's hips, pulling him down and grinding Liam on his cock and then coming with a grunted, "fuck."

-

Zayn had insisted they take the cage off the morning after, and they had put it back on for longer and longer periods of time thereafter. Liam was up to a week, and he was nervous for Zayn to free his cock, having gotten used to the cage. It made him feel safe, wanted, owned.

He walked into their hotel room, checking to make sure there weren't any errant security guards or boybanders around before disrobing. He heard the door click shut and turned to see Zayn holding a bag of take-out.

"Hey, babe, got food." When they walked over to the small table, Zayn shook his head and pointed at the floor next to his own chair. Liam was fed small bites of their meal, little pieces of chicken and some vegetables.

Once they finished Zayn pulled the chair around to face the bed after throwing the trash in the small can. "K, Li, go sit over their with your back against the end of the bed."

Zayn sat before Liam in his chair, fully clothed and towering over his sub on the floor. He knocked his booted foot into Liam's legs, spreading them and leaving him vulnerable. He leaned over, undoing the gold lock, and sliding the cage off Liam's cock.

His dick twitched with interest when Zayn patted it lightly, before getting up to wash the cage and lay it on the towel he had set next to the bathroom sink. When Zayn walked back he sat down in front of Liam and just stared. He watched Liam's cock harden from the attention; Liam watched Zayn, the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips, how one of them caught on his teeth, a small noise of approval and appreciation slipping out; and the way his hands clenched and unclenched, stopping himself from touching.

"Pinch your chest, don't touch your dick yet." Zayn settled back in the chair to watch. Liam's whole body was electrified, each pluck sending shocks down to his cock. A constant stream of whimpers slipped out of his mouth, chest flushing bright pink, radiating out from bright red nipples. And yet he didn't ask Zayn for more, content that he was pleasing his dom.

"Good, baby, you can touch yourself now, just one hand though, can't leave those pretty little tits alone, can we?"

Liam had started chanting Zayn's name, lowly and reverently, whispered to the rhythm of each stroke. His hips began moving of their own accord, his body spiralling out of control. Liam felt a boot knock his hand off his cock, and then press lightly into his heavy balls.

“Don't come yet, boy." 

The harsh, rasping words and the cold, hard sole putting pressure on his sac ripped an orgasm out of Liam. Everything went dark for a moment, but when he came to, the satisfied flush drained from his face. He had come without permission, had even been explicitly told not to. But when he looked up at his dom, ready to take his punishment all he could see was a wet spot on Zayn's boxers, his dick still hard, but softening back into his opened jeans.

"Fuck, babe, that was maybe the hottest thing you've ever done. I'm almost sorry to spank you for coming without permission. Almost."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://www.ameliaproblems.tumblr.com) and can usually be found crying over boybands and cats.


End file.
